First Impressions
by The Purple Bunny Rules
Summary: A one shot Kate & William Royal fanfic, a different take on how they met :  hope you enjoy


**A/N: There's heaps of mistakes as this is raw material, hasn't been edited all that much so please turn a blind eye :) and depending on the reviews/favorites/alerts I get on this I may write up a few more little moments between the Royal couple :)**

Kate Middleton walked down the deserted corridors of the university, holding her books close to her chest, thinking about her last lecture. Suddenly she collided with something hard and her books fell to the ground. Before she could pick them up a tall blonde boy has rising from the ground holding out her books.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She said shyly

"No it's fine, I'm James and you are?"  
>"Kate"<p>

"So Kate what are you studying ?"

"Fashion," she said with a smile  
>"Did you hear that Prince William is coming to our university?"<br>Kate stifled back a laugh, this intrigued James

"Not a fan huh?"

"No its just I don't really follow the royal family a lot"  
>"Really? I assumed just about everyone in this country did, why not if you don't mind me asking?"<br>"It's a load of crap, people are obsessed with the royal family and put them to too much of a higher status, and the fact that they call us 'commoners' it's degrading"

They reached the end of the corridor.

"Well I have to go, family things, but it was nice meeting you"  
>"You too James, goodnight"<p>

The young man walked away dazzled, she hadn't known who he was, he has never had that before, and then she went on to tell her opinion about the royal family, he had never been spoken to before like that in his life and he found it…refreshing. He decided in that moment that he wanted to find out more about this girl because her beauty and wits had left him breathless.

The next morning Kate was in the cafeteria getting a coffee when a familiar voice said "Morning." She turned around to find James, she smiled

"So are you going to see Prince Williams entrance and speech later this afternoon? I heard he has been looking around the campus for the last few days"  
>"I don't think I'll waste my time"<br>"Well you should come, because I'll be there" He said with a mischievous grin and with that he was gone. Usually Kate would not have gone to those things but just a few hours later she found herself making her way to the gardens where the speech was being held. Kate found a seat with a good view of the stage but before she had mingled with her friends who were gushing over Prince William which she really didn't see the point in and she also looked around for James but couldn't see him anywhere, she then realised there was no way to escape without looking rude so she reluctantly took her seat when the speeches began. Heads of the University started off by talking about what a wonderful man William was and how proud they were to have him attending their University. Kate was quiet bored but then when William was about to come on stage she was a little excited that she could have a laugh by telling her mother about it. "So without further ado, I will now hand it over to Prince William." Kate watched unattached as a man made his way up to the stage but then her heart skipped a beat. It was James. He was smiling and starting to speak about the wonderful opportunities he hoped to fulfil and other such things. Kate realised that she had been talking to Prince William last night, and then it hit her. All the things she had said about the Royal Family, she must have insulted him terribly. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight, she had to get out of there. She abruptly stood up and quietly left, her and Williams's eyes met and for a second he stopped speaking and looked at her worriedly, he immediately regained his poise and continued before anyone could notice what had just gone on.

Kate was running now, she needed to get as far away as possible from him, she could never face him again after what she had said, little did she know what was going on 50 metres behind her.

Prince William had quickly finished his speech shorter than expected and as soon as he got off the stage he slipped out and ran after the figure in the distance. Kate reach the outside wall of the dining hall and she leant her back against it and placed her hands behind her. She breathed heavily catching her breath, finally she was alone with her thoughts, but then somebody appeared, it was Prince William.

"Kate" He said breathlessly

"Crap. I-I- mean. I'm sorry for all the things I sai-"  
>"No. Don't apologise, if anyone should be apologising its me, I shouldn't have lied to you but I cannot tell you how good it was to have someone not judge me by who I was and to hear someones actual opinion."<p>

He came over putting one hand on the wall she was leaning in and hovered above her.

She moved to leave but he moved his hand to her shoulder and said "Don't go, I find you incredibly intriguing"


End file.
